Understand or Face the Consequences!
by Old Fiat
Summary: In an effort to make the team understand each other better Coach Ryuzaki and Inui send the regulars to a priest to make them understand each other better. RxR! BODY SWITCHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Understand or Face the Consequences!**

Old Fiat

Disclaimer: Ummm… I do not own Prince of Tennis. I'm just a dork with TOOO much time on their hands and having loads of fun! C:

Notes: Come to think of it I don't really own this story idea… Also some of their lives are like how they are in my other story 'My Life' some of them aren't.

Summary: In an effort to make the team understand each other better Coach Ryuzaki and Inui send the regulars to some kinda wizard guy to make them understand each other better. RxR!

Currently Listening: Weird Al! Whoop! And a bit of one of my sister's mixes.

----------

**Chapter One- Fighting and Telling and Doing**

Coach Ryuzaki watched her tennis team regulars play doubles against each other and looked at Inui mournfully. "They really suck, don't they?"

Inui looked at her, his eyebrows raised above the thick rims of his reflective glasses. "Well… their teamwork is…" he struggled to find the right word to describe it. "…lacking."

Ryoma and Tezuka were playing Shusuke and Taka. Ryoma and Tezuka were a terrible doubles pair- Kunimitsu kept not letting Ryoma go to any of the balls in the beginning then Ryoma had to elbow him in his injured shoulder to get one of the balls and then Kunimitsu hit him on the knee and the ended up fighting and screaming at each other until they got Taka and Momo and Kaoru to pull them apart. Then they just kept letting through balls because they kept competing on who could get to the ball sooner and leaving whole sides of the court open.

With Shusuke and Taka their teamwork was just off. They seemed silently hateful of each other and were- in short- doing the same thing as Ryoma and Tezuka; competing with each other while competing with someone else.

On another court it was Eiji and Oishi versus Momo and Kaido. As usual Kaido and Momo were attempting to kill each other in the middle of a rally. But Eiji and Oishi were the real surprise.

It seemed as though the bond of trust between them had been cut. Eiji was exhausting himself by trying to hit every ball and topping Oishi. Oishi was trying to get to every ball as well but was quieter about it. Like when Eiji missed quite an easy shot Oishi returned it giving Eiji a look that seemed to say; 'Look-I-Can-Hit-This-Why-Can't-You?'

Inui looked at Coach Ryuzaki. "Scratch that: Their teamwork _sucks_. Royal."

"What should we do?" she asked looking at the over-grown ninth-grader. She really did trust his advice, even though he kinda creeped her out.

"Well… I was thinking of something. It's a long shot but…" he whispered something into her ear.

A grin curled over her face. "That would be perfect Sadaharu. Absolutely perfect- Seventh graders!" she called to the team. "Pick up balls! Eighth and ninth graders! Hit the showers! Regulars! Meeting in my office once you're done showering!" She smiled to Inui. "Call that priest guy. We're going to have an interesting time this week."

Sadaharu pushed his glasses up his nose, "Sounds fun. Are you going to tell them before we do it? Or are you just going to let them find out on their own?"

"We're telling them. Unfortunately when you become a teacher you have to tell students if you're going to screw with their lives."

"Do they have to consent?"

"Nope."

"Sweet."

----------

The regulars filed into Coach Ryuzaki's office. Tezuka's hair was still spiky from being towel dried, he had a black eye, swollen lip and several over cuts and bruises, Oishi was glaring at Eiji (Inui had told her that Ejij and Oishi had been screaming at each other from across the locker rooms), Taka and Fuji were just not looking, Ryoma had a large bruise on his knee and others on the rest of his body and Momo and Kaido had the same reaction to each other; they either glared or ignored each other.

The Coach looked at them and shook her head in shame.

"These are my fantastic tennis regulars," she said looking at them. "Sadaharu and I- Taka, what the hell are you doing?"

Taka was rearranging all the things on Coach Ryuzaki's desk. He twitched as she said that. "I'm sorry coach."

"I asked you what the hell you were doing. Tell me- WHAT THE _HELL_ YOU WERE YOU DOING!"

Taka looked at his hands. "It's nothing. I… um… have OCD…"

Sadaharu's glasses glinted as he whipped out his notebook and scribbled this down. Shusuke looked at him coldly-

"You too, eh?"

-Inui's pen went faster than the speed of sound.

"Um, yeah."

"That must be useful in sushi. _But_," she said dangerously. "_That is not what this meeting is about_. We wanted to give you boys an idea. Inui- take it from here."

Inui stepped forward. "One of my cousins once was having trouble with his relationship so he went with his girlfriend to see a priest and- despite how ridiculous this sounds- they switched bodies until they understood each other better."

Silence.

"What?" said Momo, quivering with laughter.

Kaido gave Inui a look. "I don't believe in that kind of crap."

Kunimitsu did nothing.

Taka looked at Inui as though in pain (Inui's glasses had gone slightly crooked).

Ryoma joined Momo in his laughter.

Oishi and Eiji were too buy mouthing at each other; 'I'm gonna mess up your life' to show any reaction to anyone but each other.

Shusuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

Tezuka finally spoke. "Don't you have to have consent from us and our parents before you try to screw with student's lives?"

"Nope."

"Dang. Well…" Kunimitsu thought about it. If they didn't need his consent they could push him into anything they wanted to, which meant he couldn't just say 'I refuse.' "Whose body will I have?" he then muttered, "If this crap works."

"Echizen Ryoma, you and him will switch; Taka and Fuji switch; Eiji and Oishi switch and Momo and Kaido switch," Coach Ryuzaki smiled. "Stay longer at practice tomorrow so we can meet with this priest guy. Got that? Good, go home."

They filed out.

----------

Tezuka tried to remember if he'd done the procedure for if this worked. Lock diary and hide key, put asthma and allergy medicines out where Ryoma could find them, hide picture of his girlfriend, keep planner out where he could find it and write out list of chores that he did so he wouldn't get in trouble for not doing them.

Eiji seemed as though he hadn't slept the night before. His eyes were puffy and he kept yawning during drills. He tried to do one of his acrobatic tricks and landed on his face and broke his nose. "No biggie," he said as one of the seventh graders tried to help him. "It's been broken so many times before."

Finally practice was over and they all piled into Coach Ryuzaki SUV and went to a shrine.

Coach Ryuzaki parked the car and they all walked into the shrine and were greeted by a priest. "Hello Mrs. Ryuzaki, are these the boys?"

Momo made a choking noise. "Mrs.?"

"Shut up Momo. Yes, these are the boys- except this one," she pointed to Inui.

"Alright boys each of you grab the person you're being switched with, now," he took several incense burners and put one in between each of them. "Repeat after me:" he then went into a string of old Japanese, the team did their best to repeat.

"Now let go of the other person," he took the incense burners and put them… somewhere…

"I'm still in my body," said Eiji, poking his torso. "I do feel funny though."

"Tomorrow you will wake up in the other's body. Thank you for coming."

Coach Ryuzaki drove them all home. Ryoma was the last one to be dropped off. He walked into his house and fell asleep with in minutes of being in his room.

----------

----------

**Hey, I'm sorry about not writing in 'My Life'. I just didn't have any want to so I wrote this. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**By the way, I know nothing about Shinto-Buddhism so don't kill me!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Understand or Face the Consequences!**

Old Fiat

Disclaimer: Ummm… I do not own Prince of Tennis. I'm just a dork with TOOO much time on their hands and having loads of fun! C:

Notes: Come to think of it I don't really own this story idea… Also some of their lives are like how they are in my other story 'My Life' some of them aren't.

Summary: In an effort to make the team understand each other better Coach Ryuzaki and Inui send the regulars to some kinda wizard guy to make them understand each other better. RxR!

Currently Listening: Weird Al! I 3 WA! Also some Wings

----------

**Chapter Two- **

Kunimitsu woke up with his head under the covers and his head smashed against pillow. He reached over to grab his glasses, his eyes still shut, and his hand connected with something smallish and furry which proceeded to maul his hand. "Ouch!" his eyes opened to see he wouldn't need his glasses. It was perfectly clear in his…

Wait a minute-

"This isn't my room!" he jumped out of bed, clutching his scratched right hand. His voice was distinctly higher then it was normally. He spun around the room and suddenly his eyes connected with the full-length mirror on the closet door. "Oh my God…"

In the mirror was a person about two feet shorter than him with green-hazel-y eyes and green tinted black hair. No high-lights- No glasses- No growth spurt- No hazel eyes- No cool exterior- No total hot-not-child-like body- No Tezuka.

"I'm… Echizen," he said, looking at the mirror in a horrified way.

"Damn straight," said someone from the doorway.

----------

Ryoma heard a horrible alarm go off.

_Buzz-Buzz-Buzz-Buzz_

Ryoma stuck out his hand to turn it to snooze but someone grabbed it.

"Come on Kuni," said a grown woman's voice. "Get up."

Ryoma opened his eyes to a world of fuzz and blur. _Man, my eyesight sucks. Wait… Since when was my room blue?_ Though the blur and fuzz he could tell the walls were blue. He hit the alarm on the clock and his hand connected with a pair of thin wire glasses, he shoved them on to his face and looked around the room.

The walls (as he thought) were a light blue, judging by the border with the cookie monster on it the room hadn't been redone since it was a baby nursery. Ryoma looked up at the woman talking to him.

She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy pony-tail, hazel eyes and skin the color of apricot yogurt. She nudged him. "Get up Kuni! You're going to miss school."

Ryoma wrenched himself out of the bed. "Look lady, my name isn't Kuni, it's…" he trailed off.

He was taller then the woman (and she was pretty tall) and he noticed that the strands of messy, bed-head hair that fell in his eyes were sandy colored. His voice was manly and deep and that bed was for someone much taller than him.

"Would you like to call me mom today Kuni?" she raised an eyebrow. "Or is Kuni not your name anymore?"

"See you, mom. Be out in a moment."

She walked out of the room.

Ryoma looked in the mirror above the dresser. "Cool…"

----------

_Hello Kitty! Play with us today!_

Oishi groaned as the Hello Kitty theme continued to come from the alarm clock. He looked at the time. "6:45!" Oishi usually woke up at 5:15. His voice sounded very obnoxious, not like his at all. He looked around the room. "This is Eiji's room…" He brushed the red locks of hair out of his face with out thinking until he noticed that they were _falling_ in his face and that they were _red_. He knew Eiji's room well enough that he knew where everything was in there.

He went to the closet and found that he didn't really know Eiji's room that well. Oishi supposed the mirror had been taken out when they had fought. Did that book he'd thrown break it?

He went to the bathroom. "Oh dang." He looked at those dark green eyes. He hadn't thought it would actually work. Coach Ryuzaki and Inui would pay for what happened, so would Eiji for getting him into this mess.

----------

Eiji woke up to an old fashioned alarm clock ringing continuously right next to his head. He sat up and blinked while studying it for a snooze button. Finally he hit it and got out of bed. He rubbed his head. "I have no hair and I'm in Shuichiro's room. Cool."

He opened one of the drawers, took out some underwear and took a shower.

As he was getting in he saw his reflection. "I am Shuichiro. Cool." He only realized the situation until he had gotten out.

_NOT COOL!_ Screamed his thoughts as he brushed his teeth and choked on the toothpaste. _YOU DON'T EVEN GET **HAIR**!_

"Oh my Gosh! You're right," said Eiji to his brain. "This is terrible!"

A little girl walked into the room. Eiji gasped but it was only Oishi's little sister, Mae. "What are you doing? Did you go crazy?"

---------

It was dark under the covers in Kaoru's room, but Kaoru was not the one under the covers… in theory.

Momo stared at the alarm clock in terror. His face SHOULD'VE BEEN reflected in the glass _I'm… Kaido…_ A young boy came into the room.

"Get up! You lazy slob!" he said, Momo could understand what he said, but It didn't sound like Japanese. He didn't know what to say to the boy so he decided to go with what he knew:

"F--- off," he said, sticking his head under the covers.

Hazue gasped. "I'M TELLING MAMA!"

"Go nuts," Momo slid out of bed. He was in Viper's room, which, for the record, smelled like sweaty feet, or yogurt. He looked at his arms in disgust, and then sniffed under his armpits. "GAH!" he gagged, it smelled toxic, he wondered if Kaido smashed garlic there and it was hairier down there then any human should be ALL OVER THEIR BODY! He looked grudgingly at the back-bencher. Geez, Kaido seemed to work out a lot in here judging by the amount of equipment and stench. It was clean though. He spied a diary sitting on the desk which was the messiest part of the room.

"Ho ho, fshuuuuu…" he got up. His voice was much deeper now, he was an actor so he knew how hard it was to adjust to a new voice but adjusting to a voice that you weren't even trying to do was strange.

----------

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly as the radio came from the electronic alarm clock. _"Sugar we're going down swinging…"_ He looked at it, _NOT MY CLOCK!_ Screamed his brains.

"Yeh," said Kaoru aloud in agreement. "My clock is blue."

A little girl came, she was no older than two and looked at him with big blue eyes, and then a little boy who was about six came in and flopped on to the bed. "Takeshi wake up! Miss Emily says you have to come or you'll miss breakfast."

Kaoru sat up and looked around the room. On the desk were several fancy computers and on the walls were many photos of various actors all signed to Momo and once he opened the door to the closet he would see it was huge. There were tons of different gadgets (iPods and the like) and other things that looked rather expensive.

"Hey!" he got up; his parents had redone his room _and_ got him new siblings. Sweet! He looked at them. "What are your names?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I think you've gone daft, Takeshi. My name is Ryusuke and this is your little sister Ami."

Kaoru's eyebrow furrowed. Why were these kids calling him Takeshi? He now opened the closet door. At the end of what seemed like a hallway filled with clothes stood Momo reflected in the three-way mirror.

"Whoa…"

----------

----------

'**Allo. Okay, I know I didn't do Shusuke and Taka but this chapter was getting WAAAAAAYYYYY too long (3 pages!) and I wanted to update ASAP. **

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Understand or Face the Consequences!**

Old Fiat

Currently Listening: _Wingspan_, by Wings

----------

**Chapter 3- GET TO PRACTICE ALREADY!**

Shusuke opened his eyes. Only one word ran through his head, _Cold._

The string of words became longer:

_It_. _Is_. _Cold_.

He realized he was so cold because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ew… he was buff too, and tan. He looked around the room as a string of words ran through his head naming everything:

_Futon. Wood floor. Dresser. Slidey door. Books. Comics. Bookshelf. Wall scroll. Weights. Uniform. Window._

He got up and opened the dresser to look for clean underpants. He was unsuccessful in his search and decided to go _au natural_. He then decided to just throw out a few of the books. He finally decided after many stupid decisions to take a shower. The most intelligent thing he'd done all morning.

He eventually worked out that he was Taka.

_Weird_, thought he. _I'm way taller… and stronger!_ He picked up the bookshelf in Taka's room. He then realized that Taka maybe wasn't _that_ strong.

"What are you doing?" said a female voice from somewhere near his (Taka's) bed.

He spun round. _Taka you stud!_ He thought. "Oh, hi Takara," it was Taka's twin sister on the other futon. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, but you should probably get dressed," she laughed, and Taka/Shusuke blushed.

----------

"Bastard! You did this didn't you?"

"Wah?" Taka was being shaken very hard by Yuta, who was practically crying. "What are you talking about Yuta-kun?"

"THIS!" He held up what had once been a St. Rudolph uniform but now had ink splotches on it and look as though it had been half flushed down the toilet. "AND DON'T PRETEND YOU DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I won't, I won't," said Taka, taking the uniform from Yuta's stupid genetic _Fuji-Rubber Grip_. "But Yuta-kun, I didn't do this…"

"THAT'S PRETENDING!" Yuta was so upset he actually _did_ start to cry. "Oh, I'm going to get in so much trouble… I'll be late for practice… have to wear regular clothes…" He eventually just started to mutter to himself.

"Eh… I'll take this to Mr. Fuji…"

Yuta raised his head. "_Real funny_ Shusuke. Dad will get a kick out of that."

Taka caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He didn't say anything… just stared.

----------

"Damn straight."

Kunimitsu spun around (again, he was starting to get very dizzy) and saw Nanjiro Echizen standing in the doorway. "Mr. Echi…" something clicked. _It worked… pretend to be Ryoma._ "Oto-sama," he bowed. "Good morning. I hope you had a pleasant rest."

A grin split Nanjiro's face nearly in half. "Dear!" he called over his shoulder. "I finally got that respectful kid I wanted! You're right! Japan did him a world of good!"

Something did not compute with Kunimitsu's brain. Two things actually. One: Wasn't Ryoma respectful to his father? And two: Tezuka had always assumed (since he never saw her when the whole team came over) that Ryoma's mother had died a while ago or her and Nanjiro had gotten divorced and so he hadn't asked because he assumed it was a touchy subject and his Oto-sama had always told him not to pry.

"Come down to breakfast my **_only_** son," he wrapped his arm around Tezuka and walked him towards the kitchen. Kunimitsu was engulfed in a horrible scent which seemed like a mixture of sweat, cigarettes, wasabi and old battery acid.

"Actually, I'll pick something up, I've got to get to practice," he slipped out of the smelly grip and ran down the hallway in the too long blue stripy PJs, slid open the (by lucky chance) door to Ryoma's room grabbed the uniform and pulled it on. He had a good search around the room before discovering there was no deodorant. How repugnant. He grabbed the tennis bag leaning against the wall and sprinted out of the house before Nanjiro could attack him again with horrible scents.

Nanjiro turned to his wife. "Japan has done him a world of good."

----------

Ryoma giggled slightly as he looked at the big, grown-up body of Kunimitsu. Yeah, he knew it was stupid, but he was so excided to be taller than anyone who was, like, two that he was surprised he wasn't dancing. Suddenly he realized that since he was supposed to be captain he should go to practice. He looked at the list of chores on the table. What was all this crap? Take Kyusuke, Daichi and Daisuke to school? Who the hell were they? He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can.

He put on the school uniform and looked inside the tennis bag. What was all this rubbish? He pulled out an inhaler and tossed it on the bed along with several pill bottles and a few aspirins that were floating around the bottom of the bag. "Now all that rubbish is out I can fit another racket in here! Kunimitsu is going to be so happy."

----------

Oishi searched in Eiji's bag for the keys to the club house, and then remember he didn't have them. He slumped on the bench and waited for Tezuka or himself to turn up. He saw Ryoma jog up to him.

"Hey Eiji," he sat down on the bench next to him. Then proceeded to smack himself on the head. "I'm sorry, Eiji-**sempai**."

"Hey Echizen," he rumpled up his hair. "Who are you?"

"Tezuka, and you?"

"Oishi."

"When do you think the rest will turn up?"

"Late."

Tezuka sighed. "So do I…" He hated being this short again. Though when he was in 7th grade he had been a whole lot shorter.

Oishi almost began to laugh at the small kohei, slumped on the bench and frowning as though thinking about some adult matter, like money.

----------

"Shuichiro's hair is so ugly," said Eiji to his brain as he slacked off going to practice. "I know! I'll fix it! Shuichiro will be so happy!" He went into the bathroom and picked up a razor. "Here I go."

Small bits of black hair fell on to the counter.

Eiji shook his head to reveal a Shuichiro with a haircut quite similar to the one he had in eighth grade. "Much better." He put his uniform, grabbed his bag and skipped off the practice with out taking Mae to school.

----------

Momo flipped though the diary excitedly and suddenly remembered how much he _STUNK_ and decided to take a shower before his nose shriveled up and died.

He got in and saw a bottle of olive oil. _Eewww… This is what viper puts on his hair?_ He picked up a bottle of shampoo and used that instead. Once he came out he discovered that Kaido's hair was fluffy, soft, puffy and wavy/curly. How strange. He also discovered Kaido had acne on his forehead. "Eew…" he decided the best thing to do would be ignore it and let it go away, then saw some cover-up. "Ah-ha!"

He then got dressed and stuffed the diary into the tennis bag, he would read it on the subway, he decided after searching the garage and not finding ONE SINGLE BIKE! Gr…

----------

"Hey Ryusuke, Ami," he bent down and smiled at the two small children who were apparently Momo siblings. "How are you this morning?"

Ryusuke raised an eyebrow. "F---. You really have gone daft."

Kaoru gave him a sharp slap. "That's enough, Ryusuke! Not in front of Ami." He cupped his hands over her tiny ears. "Good God."

Ryusuke flipped him a certain bird and left.

"I'm sorry about Ryusuke, Ami," Kaoru hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Now run along, I need to get dressed."

He waited.

She stood.

"Fine, I'll just get dressed with you standing there," Kaido headed towards the closet to search for his uniform.

As he looked through them, something fell from the top shelf above the clothes and hit his head. "Ow…" he picked it up. The printed words on the cover read, _My Sweetie Takeshi, for your eyes only._ Kaido looked at the lock on the side and snapped it. "Whoops," he began to read…

----------

Shusuke, as Taka, headed to practice by foot. No point using the train or subway. He giggled as the breeze came through the cloth of the pants. _Au natural_ was such a good idea.

He passed a hysterical Yuta on the way. He was wearing a nice pair of pants, blue oxford shirt and had an envelope in his hand. Shusuke giggled as he passed. So he was going to school despite his and Yumiko's dirty work.

----------

Taka, as Shusuke, went to practice. He ran to catch the subway and saw a giggly Tezuka who kept glancing at his bag in an excited way.

_I guess he cracked,_ thought Taka, taking out a racket from his bag. He wondered if burning mode still worked in Shusuke's body. It didn't.

"Yes!"

----------

----------

**HELLO!**

**Wow, this chapter is 4 pages long. Good show OFSI. :shakes her own hand:**

**Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. I started it only a few hours ago and it turned out pretty well in my opinion. Love my description of Nanjiro's scent.**

**By the way, OFNFR helped me with Shusuke's bit. They added in Takara (originally from _My Life_) into this. Man, I'm going all CLAMP on you guys, with the whole connected universes that they do.**

**Also, Oto-san means 'Respected father' and Oka-san means 'Respected mother'. You guys probably already know that but I find things easier when people explain what all the Japanese they stick in there means. Like once I was trying to read one and it was like 50 percent Japanese! WHY DO THEY PUT THEM IN THE ENGLISH SECTION? Anyway, calm…**

**So, um… bye.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Understand or Face the Consequences!**

Old Fiat

Currently Listening: Blink 182: _'I miss you'_, The Flaming Lips: _The Soft Bulletin_, Belle & Sebastian: _The Act of Apostle_

----------

**Chapter 4-The Lessons of Understanding Will Begin Right After This Chapter**

Eiji bounded into the practice area- it looked very strange to see the quiet-ish, worrisome Oishi skipping. Even a stranger sight for Oishi- who was trying to comprehend what Eiji had done to his head. "My… hair…"

"Like it? I did it myself! I thought it looked sooo ugly that-Ah!" He was cut off by Oishi (**L**ooking **L**ike(LL) Eiji) grabbing on to his collar, taking a quick glance around then saying:

"What the hell did you do to my head?"

"What the…"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so stupid- saying mean things about everyone, I wouldn't hate you so much and I would still have my hair!"

"You do have hair! It's on your head!" Eiji tugged on one of his own red locks. "You idiot! It's not all my fault if you weren't so damn sensitive!"

And so on.

Ryoma (LLTezuka) came into the practice area. "Hey! Eh… No fighting on the court! For that you have to… uh… I dunno. Go run 3 laps."

Eiji (LLOishi) raised one eyebrow. "3 laps? That's a wussy punishment."

Oishi (LLEiji) elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Fine!"

They jogged off.

Ryoma saw himself sitting on the bench. _If I'm in Tezuka's body he must be in mine,_ he thought. _I'll show him how I cleaned out his bag!_

"Hey… Ryoma-chan," he grinned evilly. "I thought I might show how I organized my bag."

"What did you do…?" Ryoma had never known he could sound threatening but Tezuka managed to make his vocal cords growl perfectly.

"I took out all of the crap that was in there," said Ryoma, shrugging as he began to tick things off on his fingers. "Aspirin, inhaler, some pills. You know, that kind of stuff."

He saw his own eyes widen and Tezuka (LLRyoma) began to rub his temples. "You threw out my medicine?... You…"

"You don't need all that stuff do you Echizen-chan?"

"I don't in your body, Tezu-kun, but you'll need in mine unless you want my body to die."

Ryoma gulped. "Really?"

"Yes you idiot. Why else would I carry around an inhaler?"

"I dunno. I just that there was a lot of stuff in there."

"Well, run back to my house and_ get it_."

"No way! I'm not running a billion blocks just to get your dumb inhaler! Maybe you won't have an asthma attack today! Did ya ever think about _that_? Huh? Did you?"

"You probably will, 'bochou'. You do have a pretty bad case of asthma. Some of that other medication is very important too."

"Bah! I won't have one! Because I'm—" he shoved his finger into Tezuka's thin chest. "Tougher-than-you!"  
"No you aren't!" Tezuka socked Ryoma (LLTezuka) in the mouth.

"Damn your impertinence!"

They began to beat each other up as Eiji and Oishi fought. If you had been there (and you were blind) you would've heard this:

"You sissy! Your punches are so light!"

"Shut up!"

"I hate you so much Oishi!"

"Just call me Eiji, you ditz! You're making me sound retarded!"

"I'll kill you!"

"You just try it small fry!"

And such like that.

Fuji (LLTaka… A/N: GAH! I'm not doing this anymore! You guys can all understand what I mean! No more 'LL's!) walked over to the courts.

"Hm."

That small, subtle noise coming from the usually shy, awkward, tall boy made them all turn around, seeing as he also wasn't doing his usual job as **STSS**- **S**eigaku **T**eam **S**ecret **S**ervice!- they continued their fights.

"Please quit it."

They stopped. Noticing they had never seen Taka standing so much like a fashion model before. Or looking so… uh… 'free'.

"Are you going '_Au natural_', Taka?" asked a bruised Eiji (you know… LLOi-oi).

"Yes. What are you guys doing?" he pointed a finger towards Ryoma who had a black eye/bloody lip/some of those cute bandage thingies that are crossed shaped. "Aren't you the captain now?"

A grin spread across Ryoma's face. Eiji and Oishi shivered. No one had ever seen Tezuka smile like that, except that time he was plotting about how he could kill Atobe on his birthday. But he was in his room while doing that so only a few people knew about that. Fuji shivered too, but as being SHUSUKE St. YVES FUJI he would not let anyone see it.

It was kind of scary to see Taka do a Fuji smile.

They all just stood there while staring at each other.

"Oh yeah, I am captain," Ryoma felt so awesome saying that! He was still doing the scary, evil, death-to-Atobe smile.

"Yeah," said Oishi, his (Eiji's) red hair was a messy, tangled mess on his head. His face was puffy and bruised. "Go do captain stuff."

"But I need my vice-captain," he moved his shoulders in a weird way because he was pretty sure his arm had popped out of its socket. "Come on Oishi."

They all sat there for a while.

"MOVE EIJI!" commanded Oishi.

"Oh yeah, I am Oishi aren't I!" He turned to Ryoma. "Let's go!"

"I think you need to be put on medication or something…"

Momo turned up right after Eiji and Ryoma went into the club house.

This Momo-infected-Kaido looked… surprisingly, pretty cool. His hair was curly, sexy and thick, his acne was cleanly covered up (unlike the way Kaido did it normally, which was all blotchy and stuff.) and he was wearing a totally cool jacket with his uniform. His shoes were those new, fashionable, puffy kind and he was wearing a wrist watch which was the only one he had been able to find in the room. It had a snake on it. It was not fashionable, so it kind of spoilt the coolness of the outfit. But to make it look better he had paired it with some 'bling-age', but it wasn't a tacky amount.

All in all, he looked very cool.

"Yo guys," he looked at Tezuka and Oishi who were just sitting around. "Shouldn't we be getting changed?"

Taka arrived at the **_EXACT MOMENT_** he said that.

They had never seen Fuji looking so _un_fashionable. Not to mention exhausted.

"Sorry for being late. Yuta… uniform… anyway," he straightened his coat which had the EXCACT shape to make anyone look as fat as can be. "Where are Tezuka and Oishi?"

"I'm Tezuka," said the aforementioned person.

"I'm Oishi," Ditto.

"Ooookay…"

----------

----------

**YES! CHAP. 4**

**Sorry it took me sooooo long to finish this chapter but I had all this angst writing built up inside me! But now I have all this humor built up inside me, so I started this again.**

**I also need someone to tell me what it LIKE having an asthma attack since I am asthma-less.**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


End file.
